oushitsu_kyoushi_heinefandomcom-20200213-history
Licht von Granzreich
Licht von Granzreich is the fifth prince of the Kingdom of Granzreich. Appearance Licht has long, waist-length strawberry-blonde hair and like the rest of his family, has blue eyes. When he's working as a waiter, he ties his hair back and wears glasses. Background When he was young, he was very sickly and was even forced to dress as a girl because it was believed since girls represent life and fertility that if he dressed as one his illness would go away. His father never visited him, causing him to hold resentment towards him, especially since his father started trying to connect with him and his brothers as they got older, which he saw as him being flippant. Over time, he would wander around town flirting with women until one day he stumbled upon the Mitter-Meyer Cafe. Due to his curiosity, love of coffee, and upon seeing how popular the waiters were with the women, he immediately tried out for a job there. He realized that the job was much harder than he expected but because his coworkers were so kind, he was able to become a great waiter and grew to love his job. Personality Generally seen as a Playboy prince, Licht often displays a laid back and childish personality, wandering the city and bringing home girls. He particularly likes older curvy women and is rather perverted, flirting with any pretty girl he sees but in truth he's clever and perceptive. He has managed to use his playboy persona to his advantage, once using it as an excuse as to why he went into town so often (when in reality he went into town to work at the Mitter-Meyer Cafe). He is the only prince to deduce that Heine and his father know each other personally. He is also stated by Heine to be the most ordinary in terms of both ability and personality (personality wise he shows traits typical of teenagers his age such as rebelling against his father, picking fights with Bruno, and crying over both). He is particular about what he likes and according to Heine, he is weaker in the humanities than math and science. He has a particular love of coffee and in making it. He tends to get into arguments with Bruno because the two have near opposite personalities but the two love each other. He loves all of his brothers but enjoys teasing them. He is particular about what subjects he likes and while average in abilities it is partially due to his laziness that he does not excel (he only got a 60 on a test made by Heine because he was bored of it and didn't try during the later half). He loves making coffee and working at the cafe and socializing with the customers. He has a fair understanding in the abilities he lacks, and believes (correctly) that he excels the best at understanding and socializing with the commoners, but after living a day as a commoner understands he still has much to learn. Heine once stated he would teach Licht to specialize in anthropology and sociology, further demonstrating Licht's abilities and affinity in manipulation, psychology, and social interactions. On a side note, he dislikes animals but they love him due to his pheromones. Plot He initially hated his father because his father never visited him when he was young (Licht was very sickly and often stayed in bed and was even forced to wear dresses as it was believed women represented life and dressing him as a girl would improve his health) but then started acting more protective of him and his siblings when they got older, something he saw as flippant. However, he grows to see his father as a worthy man whom he would like to grow up to be like, especially since he grows to understand that the duties of a king are extremely taxing and the reason his father was so devoted to them was because he wanted to protect not just the country and his people but his sons as well. While he initially saw being a waiter as a way to get to know women, he grew to realize how tough and rewarding the job was. He also believed it would be a way to better hone his talents at socializing and getting to know the people as a duty of being king, and since he didn't have Kai's strength or Bruno's intelligence, he believed understanding the commoners was his best way to be king. He would often work at the cafe in secret, but as time passed realized he was having half-hearted feelings between his duties as a king and his love for his job as a waiter and chooses to be a waiter instead. Over time, he grows to admire the Master of the cafe he works at and realizes while he wants to be a great man like a father, he does not want to be king and instead wants to work for a living as a waiter (and possibly restaurant manager in future) as he grows to see that he admires his Master's devotion to his job. He is currently living with Maximillian outside the castle to see if this path is better suited for him than striving to be king. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Granzreich Family Category:Royalty